Wish Upon A Shooting Star
by Mysterious Sapphire Butterfly
Summary: It's what I want; It's what I need; It's what I Wish for... I Love you... KyoxMiki. 'nuff said


**This story has been in my head since a very long time. I just felt the need to type it down…**

**I think its pretty good….**

**Also, the names of the friends of Miki here are original characters from Hungry Heart. They are all in the women's soccer team. **

**Summary: "Is that really you Kyosuke? If it is, why do you just stand and stare?" a KyosukeMiki oneshot. **

* * *

**Wish upon a Shooting Star**

"Yes! Oh, I just have to see that movie! It's really beautiful!" yelled a girl, her eyes shining as she sucked on a lollipop.

"Isn't the story kind of dramatic, Izumi? I mean, she does meet him in the end," said another, clicking her tongue disapprovingly.

"Well, I think it's better than the usual tragedies you watch," shot back the girl named Izumi, looking at her friend disdainfully.

"Oh wow! Check out that cute bag!" exclaimed a girl rather hastily, watching thankfully as the fight was avoided in the rush to check out the bag.

"It's really pretty!"

"Gomen ne, sir, but how much is it?"

"It's just for 6500 yen, miss."

"65OO YEN?!"

"Ouch."

"Isn't that a bit too much?"

"I don't think I can get it, you guys. It's my mother's birthday next week, so-"

"Noriko-chan, don't you think that buckle is a bit too flashy? I mean-"

"Yeah! It's just like the one in the movie! Gosh, Chie, I just have to own it!"

"Miki-chan, are you sure you are OK?" asked a girl with long black hair and soft eyes as she approached her friend, who was not a part of the lively conversation.

"Huh? You were saying something, Mana-chan?" asked the girl named Miki, tucking a strand of the brightest emerald green hair behind her ear. Her beautiful amber eyes looked unusually downcast and her hands were clenched.

Mana sighed and replied, "Never mind."

They watched their friends arguing with the shop owner, who looked really harassed.

"Miki-chan, I'm sure there has to be a reason for it," said Mana understandingly, breaking the silence.

Miki took a moment or two to comprehend what she was saying.

"I don't want to talk about this, OK? I really don't care," she said, turning away to go.

"Miki-chan! Chotto matte kudasai!" yelled Mana, but Miki had already disappeared around a corner.

The truth was, Miki didn't want Mana to see the tears spilling out of her eyes.

She had waited for four long years, and he still hadn't returned.

Not a phone call, not even a lousy letter or an e-mail.

She had kept a check on him through the TV, as he was practically all over the papers because of his marvelous style of playing.

He had already led Japan to a heroic victory in the FIFA world cup.

Miki took a deep breath and calmed herself. There she goes again, thinking about him. She really had wasted her time all these years. Her grades had a definite drop in them and she was always reserved. The normal, cheerful chatterbox of a girl had vanished, leaving a quite and miserable child, as desperate as a bird lost in the mist.

She approached the newspaper boy, who handed her the newspaper. She was about to pay him, when something caught her eye.

She felt as though someone was staring at her. Turning around, she saw the quiet morning street. Nothing seemed unusual.

But she could have sworn she saw a flash of bright orange.

She thrust some money into the boy's hand.

Flinging the newspaper into her bag, she raced down the road.

"Hey! Miss, your change!" yelled the newspaper boy.

"Keep it!" yelled Miki.

Could it be? Had she really-? She sighed in disappointment when she spotted a large orange t-shirt on display in some shop.

So it wasn't him after all.

She walked slowly, exhausted with her sudden movement. She placed her hot hands inside her warm jacket and shivered as a cold wind began to blow.

She watched the quiet street. Her desolate figure looked miserable beyond compare in the lonely street.

She was behaving really foolishly. Why would he come back suddenly after so many years? If he really wanted to meet her, he could have called her.

But Miki never gave up hope.

May-be he's just been very busy. May-be, someday, he'll return and she would get a chance to tell him how she really felt about him. She hadn't said much that day, but she thought she had.

Flashback

"_I won't forget you. Write to me."_

"_You go win and then come back home to me."_

End of flashback

_I won't forget you. _

How easily those words had fallen from his lips. She doubted if he even comprehended what he was saying. Had he really meant all what he had said to her? Had he really loved her as much as his eyes claimed he had? Or was he just carried away by the moment?

Miki snorted. Of course he had not meant even a single word. He was just embarrassed about the fact that she had broken down completely and raced to him, in front of the paparazzi. He just wanted to make it to the front page.

Miki bit her lip, instantly regretting what she had thought. He wasn't like that. Not until the last time she had met him.

Again she felt as though someone was watching her. From the corner of her eye, she glanced at the street opposite the road.

She was sure she saw a shock of bright orange hair.

Instantly, she raced to the street, across the road she was on, hardly glancing at the traffic signal, which had luckily, glowed green for the pedestrians.

She raced as fast as she could, her mind, however, faster than her legs.

_Is that really you, Kyosuke?_

_If it is, why don't you speak to me?_

_What's wrong with you, Kyosuke?_

_WHY DO YOU JUST STAND AND STARE?_

Tired, she stopped at a lamp post, panting hard. She leaned against it and wiped the perspiration from her brow. Tired, she looked up, her eyes slightly hazy with all the running.

Still panting slightly, she started on her wild goose chase again. However, by now, she had lost the person.

Disappointed, she miserably trudged back home.

As she approached her house, she caught sight of a guy with red hair that looked like a nest, apparently waiting for someone.

"Not him again," she thought, cursing under her breath.

Ever since Kyosuke had left, Kiba would always come along and try to tell her that "Orange-head is never coming back, Miki-chan!" or "I think we should get together!"

Miki snorted in a most unladylike way.

She crouched behind a hedge so that Kiba would not catch sight of her.

Kiba was a very nice guy, but he was way too enthusiastic and way too annoying for someone like her. Sure Kyosuke was irritating too, but she liked he way he irritated her. She wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life-

Miki blushed wildly. What had she just thought?

She didn't really want to marry Kyosuke now, did she?

The thought of herself and Kyosuke kissing at the altar made her knees weak. She seriously shouldn't comprehend all that.

But still.

He was the only guy, after all these years, who had totally captured her heart. No guy had even come close.

It was hard for her to understand why she had fallen for someone as dense and frustrating as him. She was so literary and so oriented with the arts and her studies, but Kyosuke was just bang opposite. In contrast to her politeness, he was rude; unlike her, he used to doze of when people spoke about science or poetry; he was robust and demanding, while she was quiet and compromising.

Yet, she loved everything about him. the way his eyes crinkled up when he smiled, the determination shining in his eyes when he played soccer, the way his eyes softened when he saw anyone in trouble; the way he scratched the back of his head when he was totally lost or embarrassed; his zealous devotion to his seniors like Kamata and his brotherly affection towards freshmen like Kiba and the others.

And if he did love her back, she probably would have-

"Miki-chan! There you are? What are you doing behind that hedge?" asked Kiba suspiciously.

"Hajimemashite, Kiba-san. What are you doing here?" asked Miki wearily.

Kiba blushed slightly and said, "Well, Miki-chan, I know we haven't known each other for long but I was wondering if you would go out with me…"

Miki sighed. 'He never does really give up,' she thought, smiling slightly. Just like Kyosuke…

"I'm sorry, Kiba-san but I don't think you need someone like me. Why I am-" began Miki but Kiba interrupted, sounding slightly rude, "you know very well that Orange-head has ditched you for some hot babe, don't you?"

Miki felt her anger rising. She turned around so fast that emerald tresses whipped her face.

"Kiba-_san_, I think we our done with our conversation. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go. Don't ever talk about Kyouske like that ever again. _Wakarimasu ka_?"

Kiba stopped abruptly and said, "Gomen nasai, Miki-chan! Onegai, come back!"

But Miki was gone.

Her legs carried her to some unknown destination. She didn't know where she was heading as the world flashed by like a blur.

She passed by the Orangehill dormitory, and she flopped down on the lush green grass.

While she was trying hard to swallow her anger, her eyes fell on the clean and beautiful ground behind her.

She smiled, momentarily forgetting the anger. It was at this very place when she first realized that Kyosuke wasn't as mean and evil as the girls from the women's soccer team claimed he was. It was true, he had made them slog like donkeys for many days, leaving them with aching backs and hungry stomachs; but she still could reminisce the happiness she had felt when she had finished cleaning the ground before her.

The sight of the spotless ground which was devoid of any stones and grit made her heart palpitate almost too painfully. After she had finished cleaning the ground, she had burst into tears, much to her embarrassment and his utter fright, she had actually held both his hands and thanked him.

Miki smiled to herself. It was among her most precious memories of herself and Kyosuke together.

Again, she felt as though someone was watching her.

Not giving a chance for the person to escape, she suddenly stood up and began to run in his direction.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" she yelled, but she quickly lost sight of the person.

Her chase led her to the old temple where Kyosuke and his brother used to practice soccer.

_Why do you run away, Kanou?_

_Aren't you man enough to face me?_

She panted slightly as she raced up the steps of the hill, her favorite spot, where she used to sit all day, dreaming. She didn't even stop to say hi to the cook, Fukuko, who looked surprised. She reached the top, the tears threateningly spilling out of her eyes.

She sank to the ground, crying weakly. The newspaper, which had been tightly furled like a scroll, rolled away as she broke down completely.

Her breath came in short gasps as the tears fell on her jacket. Hiccupping slightly, she reached for something inside her jacket and drew out a picture. Staring at it, she felt herself lost.

It was a picture of the two of them when they had gone to watch his brother play. They were cheering wildly in the picture, as Kanou Seisuke led his club to another victory.

There was nothing special about the picture. They weren't holding hands or anything. But, every time she looked at it, she felt a pang in her heart and a teary feeling.

It had been such a long time since he went. Everything had changed. Her town had transformed into a metropolitan city and all the members of the Orangehill team had gone on separate ways.

Sakai had been accepted as a professional goal keeper by some celebrated club in Europe. Rodrigo had been playing really well. She even heard Sakai got engaged to his long-time girlfriend.

The cocky trio had broken up after all.

Everyone had changed. **Everything** had changed for the better.

Everyone was happy; everyone, except her.

Wiping her eyes, she unfurled the newspaper and glanced at its contents.

On the very first page, a large highlighted black line, where one could still make out the lead shining, screamed out:

**Kanou Kyosuke Dating Kyoko Hirayama?**

And further below was a picture of the two of them.

Miki stared at the girl, a fresh bout of tears overwhelming her.

She was really beautiful. She had long, shining reddish-blonde hair with large expressive green eyes. She looked as though she was wearing expensive designer wear clothes.

Kyosuke. He had changed so much. The orange hair remained, but his hair was longer, and he looked remarkably like Seisuke. His eyes were still the same. The most beautiful blue, as clam and fiery as the deep ocean.

Miki began to sob. As she stared at the newspaper, she felt her anger overpowering her and she began to tear the newspaper, until only shreds remained. From one among the tiny shreds, she could still make out the face of the young man she loved so much.

Crying harder, she screamed into the darkness, "If you can hear me number 9, you better come back to me! You have quite a lot to answer!"

But only the twilight heard her call. She listened, her rasping breath breaking the serene silence of the dark night. The grass she was sitting on, seemed slightly moist and a gentle wind began to blow. The trees whispered among themselves, their leaves falling gently to the ground. It was as though the dark understood the young girl's plight and was weeping for her.

Miki wiped her tears and stood up, staggering slightly. She leaned against the bark of the tree and looked up at the night sky. A brilliant flash of light suddenly streaked across it.

Miki shut her eyes and whispered, "Is that a shooting star? If it is, I just have one wish. I just want to see that stupid orange-head just one more time. In flesh and blood."

Suddenly, she heard a voice call out, "you know what Tsujiwaki, you'll surely win an Oscar for your dramatic performance."

Miki froze. Her eyes widened and she stared into the darkness. At first she couldn't see anything, but soon, squinting slightly, she could make out a silhouette approaching rapidly, as though climbing up the steps.

The man came and stood in front of her. Miki could hardly believe her eyes. She sat down abruptly as she stared at the sight before her.

"Kyosuke?" she croaked.

Kyosuke grinned and said, "Yup. In flesh and blood."

'So it was him after all,' she thought, her heart racing.

Miki's eyes hardened instantly. She stood up and yelled, "So, finally had the time to visit your _**commoner friends**_?"

The grin slid of Kyosuke's face like slime. He stared at her. Her shoulders were shaking and he couldn't see her eyes.

"all these years…not a phone call…not a lousy e-mail….lounging away…partying at your success…couldn't inform us of you well-being-"

"Miki, I-"

"DON'T CALL ME MIKI!" she screamed into the darkness, suddenly stepping forward and slapping him hard across his cheek. Her voice reverberated oddly in the quiet environment.

Kyosuke watched her in amazement, one hand clutching his red cheek.

After her rage had died down, Kyosuke said, slowly, "I wanted to come back sooner, but work wouldn't let me. As for the calling part, I was worried if you would even answer me as I had left so abruptly. I am in touch with the other guys, you know."

She replied, desperate for a counter attack, "Why would you visit me? You have your rich girlfriend to worry about! You already have your hands full with her at the moment-"

"What girlfriend?" asked Kyosuke, bewildered.

"Don't 'what girlfriend' me! you know, some Hirayama woman!" said Miki acidly.

"Who? Kyoko?" asked Kyosuke, sniggering. Soon, he was laughing his head off. Miki watched him, her temper rising.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S SO FUNNY WHEN YOU HEAR THE NAME OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" she yelled, causing him to laugh harder.

Kyosuke finally stopped, wiping his eyes. "Whew…I haven't laughed like that in ages…now, who told you this ridiculous story?"

"The newspaper!" she said, thrusting it in his hands. He glanced at it and said, "Ah…yes. Someone as smart as **you** are believes the shit the paparazzi scribble. Very wise."

"You mean, it isn't-?" asked Miki, feeling really stupid. Kyosuke grinned and said, "of course not, baka. Kyoko is like my sister; I wouldn't dream of going out with her! Besides, she is going out with Broad, you know. (**A/N**: I know Broad is from Cricket in England's team…but I couldn't resist adding him…he is so hot!) Too bad they haven't seen you, ne? At least they would have published the truth for a change."

Miki smiled reluctantly and was about to say something when the truth hit her. She stared at him, unsure of what to think.

He looked dead serious now. He was watching her intently, waiting for her reaction. She remembered the last time he looked so serious was when he had to score a goal against Arsenal.

He edged closer, his warm breath lifting her bangs. He was still taller than her. she shivered at their sudden proximity.

"I haven't got a conformation yet, you know," he said teasingly.

Miki stared at him and squeaked, "Was that even a confession? Either ways, took you quite some time! You sure are slow!"

"So… is that yes?" asked Kyosuke, ignoring her outburst and edging closer. Miki shivered as he edged closer, his lips inches away from hers.

Amber met ocean blue.

Miki noticed herself clearly reflected in his eyes. She realized that he had loved her all along.

"I hate you, though," she muttered, sounding slightly desperate, the tears flowing down her cheeks. Kyosuke looked at her, his eyes softening as he stared at her tear-stained cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you. I loved you all along, Miki. I can't tell you how difficult it has been for me to stay away from you for four long years. I have a good mind to kidnap you and take you away to Europe," said Kyosuke grinning, as he wiped her tears away gently with his thumb.

"Now, let's get down to business. How about a commitment?" he asked her, smirking.

Miki nodded slowly, unable to draw herself from him. He smiled and then, swiftly kissed her.

It was just as she had imagined it to be. Slightly rough, but still gentle and passionate.

He pulled himself away from her and said, staring at her, "Gomen nasai."

Miki frowned and said, playing with his orange hair, "why are you apologizing for that? It was expected. I mean, about time!"

"Alright, alright, I know you are furious, but hey! Give me a break. I said I am sorry, didn't I, koishii?" said Kyosuke, stroking her long hair.

"Kirei," he whispered suddenly into her ear. Miki blushed and said, "Flatterer."

"Iie! You really are pretty," he said, grinning. "Your hair…it's longer and greener than ever. But it still has that soft feel to it…"

Miki blushed furiously as he buried his head in her long hair.

"What took you so long, baka? I have been waiting for 4 long years already," said Miki, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Besides, Kiba had been pestering me. If you had not confessed today, I would have probably said yes to him," she said, smirking.

Kyosuke looked up, shocked. "The nerve of that nest head! Why, that little-" he growled but Miki said, giggling, "It isn't his fault. I mean, I am damn irresistible, aren't I?"

Kyosuke grinned at her and said, staring at her openly, with slightly red cheeks, "I won't disagree to that."

They didn't speak anything as their eyes settled on the picturesque scene in front of them.

A small, wooden board leaning against a tree caught Kyosuke's eye and he remarked, "Hey, you remember the time when I told you about the fact that I was adopted? I did mention something about me and Seisuke practicing on that board, didn't I?"

Miki nodded, smiling at him softly. "Today, I really feel as though I have an identity. I don't have to live in Seisuke's shadow anymore. I **do** like him, but I wanted to be someone else," said Kyosuke, a little too quickly.

Miki laughed at this point. "What's so funny?" asked Kyosuke, frowning.

"Sorry, but, there was time when you used to hate soccer and anything that had to with your brother… You wanted to be different back then, and you still do, but in a nicer way now. I guess the change of Kyosuke the Moron to Kyosuke the Star is quite a leap," she said, smirking.

Kyosuke watched with narrow eyes and began to tickle her, till she was screaming for mercy.

She fell to the ground, laughing hard and Kyosuke fell on top of her, clutching her tightly.

They lay like that, breathing hard.

"We have totally lost time together," said Kyosuke softly, staring at her with wonder.

Miki blushed under his unwavering gaze.

"I want you to come with me to Europe," said Kyosuke suddenly, getting off her.

Miki looked at him, surprised.

"Europe? But, that's so far away," said Miki softly. "Besides, won't it look weird to your team mates if you have me living with you? I don't think they exactly know about me."

"So, you can live with me as my wife," said Kyosuke, grinning.

"Yes! Of course! I can live with you as your- WHAT?" yelled Miki, shocked.

"Four years is long enough for me to decide who I want to marry," said Kyosuke hopefully. "Is it enough for you?"

Miki stared at him. Who would have thought the man of her dreams would strike a proposal so causally?

"Well, I expected a ring or something you know. And a better destination," stammered Miki.

Kyosuke smirked and said, "I have come prepared," and he swiftly drew out a box out of his jacket and opened it to reveal a beautiful sapphire studded platinum ring.

"As for the destination, I think nothing else is better than the place where I told the girl of my dreams about my biggest secret," he said, smiling.

Miki gazed at him, speechless.

"That's the reason why you played 'cat and mouse' with me," she said quietly.

Kyosuke nodded, slightly tense.

Miki suddenly flung her arms around his neck, crying noiselessly.

Kyosuke smiled and slipped the ring into her finger.

"Miki Tsujiwaki, I know I am an insufferable idiot, but try forgiving me for my stupidity," he said, after kissing her.

Miki smiled and glanced at the pretty ring on her finger.

"Wishes upon stars do come true after all," she thought, looking up at the sky and then smiling at the man she loved.

* * *

**Was it too cheesy? I'm sorry, but this couple always makes me go cheesy….(sigh) for unknown reasons, I Love seeing them together…they are so…Natural!**

**Glossary:**

_**Gomen nasai- sorry.**_

_**Chotto matte Kudasai- please wait a moment.**_

_**Hajimemashite- how do you do?**_

_**Wakarimasu ka- do you understand?**_

_**Onegai- please**_

_**Kirei- beautiful **_

_**Koishii- Darling. **_**(Most unlike Kyosuke, I know, but I like the way Kenshin calls Kaoru this all the time!)**


End file.
